


habillez-moi, tuez-moi

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Embedded Images, Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Usagi Tsukino has dreamed of being a fashion model since she was a teenager.





	habillez-moi, tuez-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 2014.

 

Usagi Tsukino has dreamed of being a fashion model since she was a teenager, but every attempt to break into the business has been met with disappointment.  She’s too awkward, too clumsy, too chubby, too plain, too wrong.  But Usagi refuses to give up and vows that one day, she’ll take the fashion world by storm.

Usagi finally gets her chance when she runs into her old friend, Ami Mizuno, who is currently working as an on-set seamstress for the newly popular magazine, _lu-luna_.  Ami cashes in a favor to let Usagi visit the set and gain some firsthand experience.  However, Usagi’s enthusiasm almost ruins everything when she spills coffee on a model’s expensive dress just before the shoot is set to begin.

The model is none other than famous up-and-coming icon whose face launched  _lu-luna_ ’s sweeping popularity, Minako Aino.  She comes to Usagi’s defense, having found the enthusiastic, hyper girl a breath of fresh air in a stifling industry.  With the help of Minako’s superstar agent, Rei Hino, and personal assistant, Makoto Kino, they’re able to salvage the dress and the photoshoot.  Afterwards, Minako decides to take Usagi under her wing.  Usagi agrees to work for Minako as an assistant’s assistant.  Usagi soon grows close with Minako and Makoto, and even though Rei is frequently frustrated by Usagi’s constant screw-ups, she’s developed a soft spot for the girl.

But soon Usagi learns that Makoto isn’t really a personal assistant; she’s a specially trained bodyguard hiding in plain sight.  For the past six months, Minako has been receiving death threats from someone who identifies themselves only as ‘your shadow.’

Everything comes to a head at Tokyo Girls Collection, one of the biggest events in the Japanese fashion industry.  The rehearsal is sabotaged in an attempt to kill Minako, but Makoto is able to save her at the last minute, injuring herself in the process.  The accident sends Makoto and another model, Naru Osaka, to the hospital.  Usagi is tapped as a last minute replacement, but if she walks in the show, Minako won’t have anyone to watch her back.  Minako insists that everything go ahead as planned, and no one can persuade her otherwise.

Will Usagi be able to successfully walk in the TCG show and successfully launch her fashion career?  Will Minako be able to survive the event?  And just who is Minako’s 'shadow?’

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tumblr is in the process of imploding, I'm moving my little AU/edit/ficcy posts over here to keep them from being lost entirely should my blog be deleted.
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](http://commas-and-ampersands.tumblr.com/post/79192449154/pgsm-au-habillez-moi-tuez-moi-usagi-tsukino).
> 
> I actually really like these AUs, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to giving them the proper attention they deserve. If anyone wants to do that themselves, you are more than welcome! Just be sure to let me know so I can enjoy it too.


End file.
